Time Cannot Erase it All
by Sammie.J.Caffery
Summary: Eragon's life was far from normal to say in the least , but when she uncovers the truths that have been hidden away what will she do with the knowledge that she now possesses? Will she rethink where her loyalties should lie?


So I went back and tweaked this chapter a bit by adding more at the end so when I update which will hopefully be soon it will be a better place to start a new chapter.

Eragon sat at her ledge that gave a miraculous view of the city below her. She was waiting for the chimes from the bell tower located near the Hall to sound, signaling it was time to prepare for dinner. Tonight she actually looked forward to it, her sword training had been postponed for the day, and she had been forced to sit around in her room for the afternoon.

The sky was filled with clouds as the sun set over the horizon. Making the sky and clouds turn the colors of yellow, red, and pink above her head. The still existing rays of sunlight kept her room light enough for her to read her new book that she had acquired from the library a while ago.

Eragon was 14, two years away from when she would be a woman, and being married off. She had long dark hair that cascaded down her back in waves; matching well with her dark eyes. Her clothes were made of fine material and gold stitching. Her dagger with a gold and leather handle was sheathed on the sash of her dress, and another on strapped to her right leg. She wore a crown upon her head to symbolize her status as princess.

She jumped in surprise, making her drop her book, when the bell gonged from its perch. She closed her eyes savoring the last few second of peace just before the doors to her room burst open to let in a dozen of bustling chambermaids take over. She stood still as they helped her into her evening gown, and pulled at her hair to pin it up in a way the made her head hurt. With the last of the strings tightened and the last pin pun, Eragon was left to her own demises. For a while she just stood there looking out the window longingly. Deciding that she must go she picked up her book setting it on her end table, and strolled out of her room towards the Great Hall.

Not but a few steps out her room she heard the Bell chime for a second time saying that dinner has begun. Cursing under her breath she started sprinting down the corridors. Eragon rounded a corner, and slammed into something hard. The impact forced her to fall backwards, but a pair of strong hands shot out to catch her before she hit the floor. Regaining her bearings she recognized the something that she had run into as, Brom, an servant here in the castle. Brom had silver hair and a silver beard to match; He had a strong mouth and a proud nose on his face.

"Wow! You should pay attention to where you are going." Brom said in a stern voice as his eyes twinkled in amusement

"Sorry," said Eragon," I didn't mean to, but I was in a hurry because I'm late for dinner."

"I know that's why I'm here," said Brom," King Galbatorix sent me to get you."

Blushing with embarrassment Eragon thought to herself.

" I'm not that late am I?"

Brom released Eragon from his hold, and stepped back a few steps. Turning around, and briskly walking in the way she was headed he called over his shoulder.

"Hurry up girl! We don't want you to keep the King waiting more than he already has." Running to catch up to him Eragon decided to chat with her good friend. Although Brom sometimes came off as strict, and harsh he always seemed to make time for Eragon when she needed a companion to talk to, or an escort to take her into the market for an outing. For as long as she could remember he had always been by her side; when she was younger he was her personal body guard up until the time when she started combat training.

"So what have you been up to, I haven't seen you in months!" said Eragon.

" Family emergency, my sister's health was declining." Replied Brom after a short pause that almost seemed hesitant to Eragon.

"I wonder why he would hesitate to tell me," mused Eragon," I know he doesn't like to talk about himself, but would have told me that he was leaving the castle entirely for a few months."

"Oh, my condolences," Eragon quickly replied realizing she hadn't said anything, "I hope she is well now?"

Brom nodded, "Yes, She is finally well again ."

Just as Eragon was about to make another comment Brom suddenly stopped. Wondering why, Eragon looked around and realized that they had come before the entrance to the dinning hall.

"I must leave you now," Brom said, "good day my Lady." He then turned and walked off down the corridor and disappeared behind a corner.

With a heavy sigh Eragon pulled open the doors, and stepped in. As she did a man with dark hair, and a nicely trimmed beard; dressed in fine clothing such as herself looked up from his meal. The man smiled a smile of amassment that lightened her mood.

"Ahh, I see you've decided to join me for dinner." He said. He then gestured for her to sit. Eragon obeyed and sat at the opposite of end of the fairly long, narrow table.

"Sorry Father I lost track of time." Eragon said sheepishly. Her father pressed his lips together in a thin line. Showing his displeasure.

Most people would be quivering in fear if they saw that they had displeased him; actually anyone other than Eragon would have probably been executed for displeasing him.

"Just don't make a habit out of this, understood?" Asked the King as he began eating again.

"Of course, it won't happen again, Father." Eragon replied then started to cut her meat that had been served tonight.

There was a heavy silence that hung around the two after that; the only sounds came from the scraping of the utensils against the plates. Eragon stared down at her food biting her lip, and sneaking a look at her father. She had been wanting to ask him to let her leave the city and go hunting for a while now.

"Come on he has let you before when you've asked," Eragon told herself, " Why would he deny you now?"

That was the thing though even though her Father had never denied her anything she always worried about the day that he would. Would he react like he did to the others; would he kill her in a rage of anger for requesting such a stupid thing? Gathering up her courage she spit it out.

"Father," She said softly. He looked up giving her his full attention

"Yes Eragon, what is it?" He said in a kind and gentle voice. Eragon Felt a shiver run down her spin; that tone always made her weary because she never knew what he was really feeling with that tone.

"I-I was wondering if I could go hunting this week," stuttered Eragon . "I haven't gone for quite some time."

Galbatorix narrowed his eyes at her, and was quiet for quite some time. Finally he said.

"I suppose so, but not this week maybe next week." He said in a strained voice. Accepting that this was the best she would get she simply nodded, and thanked him.

Eragon thought that she shouldn't push her luck with him more than she already had; so she excused herself from the table and made her way back to her room to retire.

When she reached the safety of her room she quickly but quietly changed into her hunting clothes and grabbing her bow and arrows; Eragon knew that if she was caught going angst her fathers orders she would be beyond trouble. She just had this feeling that she had to hunt to night; something was going to happen, she just knew it she could feel it in the air.

"I bet father has sensed this feeling to, must be why he doesn't want me to go." Eragon thought to herself as she sneaked down the hall that led to a less used way out of the castle and the city. Making sure to be avoiding the servants Eragon came to a small door that if you weren't looking for it would have missed it. Crouching down to the doors knob she pulled out a brass key that she had 'barrowed' from the key master long ago, and slipped the key in the key hole and turned it till she heard a satisfying click. Pushing angst the door Eragon crawled though the threshold. After she was through the doorway she was able to stand to her full height; before she set off do the dark passageway she made sure to shut and lock the door behind her so none could fallow her.

Eragon made a turn to the right without giving it much thought; she knew these tunnels very well. When she first had found them she spent hours out of the day trying to memorize the twists and turns of the tunnels. A few minutes went by before Eragon came to a dead end, but instead of turning around to go back she began to scale up the uneven stones in the wall that made nice foot holders; as she got five feet from the ground her top half of her body was in, what could be described as a chimney way. It was just wide enough for her small frame to fit conferrable through it. When she reached the ceiling Eragon lent her back angst the opposite wall from her feet wedging herself there she her hands could be free. Eragon used both hand to pushed angst the ceiling that was actually a trap door. It let a cry of protest from the lack of oil on the hinges. The door fell back on the grass muffling the loud bang it made. Lifting herself from the hole she maneuvered her body so her was sitting on the edge with her legs still dangling in the hole. Eragon looked around the forest that she was now in making sure they was no stray traveler in sight before she closed the trap door and cover it back up with leaves, and moss.

Now free to her own devise Eragon set off running deeper into the woods in hopes to find a herd of deer that resided in the area. Her footfalls were almost silent thanks to her leather boots that adorned her feet so not to scare game off. Eragon came to a river the had small stones sticking out of the water at the bank of the river she saw deer tracks; the tracks showed that one of them was injured so it would be easer to hunt down. Leaping from one stone to another she quickly made her way across the river. On the other side she slowed her pace to a slow jog as an extra precaution so not to be heard by the deer. Eragon continued this for several hundred yards reaching a clearing that luck had it had the very deer she was looking for; It was at the edge of the sleeping herd

"What luck is this for that to happen." Eragon thought to herself. Eragon drew an arrow from behind her back in its holder and notched it to her bow, that she had made herself. She pulled back the string taking careful aim to the doe 50 meters away. Letting out a breath to steady herself she let go of the string letting the arrow fly.

At that very moment a blinding blue and white light flash causing Eragon to shield her eyes and the deer scattering even the wounded doe that was intended to die by the hands of Eragon.


End file.
